The Young One
by Dark-Dragon-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Mary arrived in France at the tender age of 5 and was sent to the convent at the age of 7. While there her Mother and Father passed away. Her beloved uncle took reign of Scotland and sent her little sister to the convent to live with her and be raised by her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mary arrived in France at the tender age of 5 and was sent to the convent at the age of 7. While there her Mother and Father passed away. Her beloved uncle took reign of Scotland and sent her little sister to the convent to live with her and be raised by her.

Mary's POV:

The last happy memory I had of my father was the two of us riding on his tall white horse. My uncle riding next to us of his ebony mare. A pack of dogs running in front of us, guiding us to the game that was being hunted. My father's big hands that had been around the lead and my own hands had been warm and comforting, teaching me how to properly ride. We had been riding often together. The only thing my father loved more than riding was spending time with me, his only child. I remember his hands leaving mine, it was the first time that I lead the horse without his help. I felt so free and safe and I knew then why my father rode. His voice was so warm as he whispered, "And now you know what feels like to be free, my child." His arms dropped from my shoulder as he reached to grab his bow and arrow, I could see my uncle doing the same, both of them in-sync with one another as they prepared to hunt. As we returned from our hunt the game taken from us by the servants, I could see my mother standing before the castle no doubt angry at my unladylike behavior and at my father for giving in to my every whim. My mother's harsh words reached me that day unlike any other, they were filled with so much hate towards me, my hand went to my ears to keep her words out, my fathers arms tighten around me before he dismounted and handed me to my uncle. My uncles held me close to his chest, trying to shield me from the world I was born into. If only I had been a boy. I must have said my thoughts out loud because my uncle's arms tighten around me and whispered the only thing that could make everything better, "Your father loves you, just the way you are, you are the only thing that keeps him alive." At the time I didn't realize that I was also the only comfort he had even as my uncle's words rang in my ears. My mother had been with child many times after I was born but all was for not. No living child was ever born, talk about my father taking a new wife was whispered by the servants, after all no future king had been born yet. I had once asked my father what the servants meant, that I wasn't to be queen, that a king was needed, wasn't I going to be a good queen, wasn't I kind enough, strong enough. My father had been furious with the servants, that day he hugged me until we both fell asleep before the fire. I was my fathers sanctuary, the one that reminded him of how lovely and kind his wife had been before turning into the angry beast she was now and he was mine, reassuring me that my mother was wrong, specially as my mother raged that I had ruined her and because of I, no son would be born. Each year her words became harsher and finally my life was no longer save in the castle, my own mother had tried to kill me, she had tried to stab me with a dagger, thankfully a knight had been there to protect me. That single act by my mother changed my life, she accomplished what she wanted, I was made to leave the castle. My marriage was arranged and so was my future, all without my knowledge.

I heard my uncle scream at my father for the first time the night before I was to leave . I had been in the kitchen playing with a servant's child when one of the maids gave a cry of outrage. "They cant possibly sent the princess away. She is so kind and the king will be destroyed, you must have heard wrong." Quietly I sneaked away from my governess and the other servant children and headed to my father's chamber. I walked to the room next to his and moved into the secret hallway that connected both rooms. I pushed open the painting just enough to hear my uncle. " You cant sent Mary away! She is your only child. If anything you should sent her mother away, the woman you call queen who has only ever hated her. Don't tell me your love for your queen is greater than the love you hold for your own child?" His angry words resonated with in the chamber, but what chilled me to the core was that the servant was right, I was being sent away. My father's sigh echoed in the room. "The queen is once again with child. She says that the only way the child will be born healthy is if Mary is far away. Besides to secure the alliance with France we need Mary to marry the future king. You knew that she would have to eventually be sent away to marry any king and now with England threatening us with war. It's the best option." He walked from one side to the other. "when is she leaving?" My uncle whispered with great pain. "Tomorrow" The word that left my fathers lips felt like a knife through my heart. I must have made a sound because both my father's and my uncle's eyes turned toward me with the precession of a hawk and before I knew what I was doing I was running. My feet fast and silent, leading me to a place that even I did not know. Soon I was out in the rain, running through the mud and to the stables. My feet did not stop until I reached my father's horse. I opened the stall and climbed the near by hay stacks until I could climb onto his back. I grabbed onto his mane and soon I was out of the stables. I heard my name being screamed but I did not care, I did not stop. "Please take me somewhere safe" I whispered into Orion ear, my hands loosening on the his mane. Orion changed course as I laid my tear covered cheek on his neck. I let all my sadness escape me, I let myself be free of every emotion that swirled inside my heart. The betrayal, the loneliness, all of it was set free, to pout out upon my cheeks and get washed away by the rain. Slowly Orion came to a stop and as I opened my eyes I saw that we were at the meadow hidden by the trees that my father and uncle had taken me to on numerous occasions to hide from the court. My father had brought me to this clearing to plant poppies and cotton two summers ago. He told me once that I had learned to walk here. I could feel Orion sifting in his spot, and with a shriek I realized that he was laying down. Orion did so carefully so that I would not be harmed. I slid of his back once he had settled on the meadows floor. I laid on my stomach in front of Orion reaching my hands out to pet his nozzle. I turned over on my back and watched the clouds, the rain pouring on my face.

"You know if you wanted to take a bath, the servants would be more than happy to do it for you", I knew that voice. I sat up from my position and looked out into the shadows of the trees. From here I could see my uncle's mare Ebony and a slight figure guiding her into the clearing. My aunt stood there with all her grace, soaked to the bone just like I was and at her feet stood her faithful dog, Black. I stood and just watched her, unsure of what I should do, running seemed like a good idea. My decision was made when Black ran towards me and began to lick my face, causing laughter to spring from my lips. My aunt moved towards me letting go of Ebony's reigns once she was close. She knelt and opened her arms, I pushed Black away and threw myself into her warmth and let it fill me. She held me as I cried in her arms. The two of us just sat there until my tears dried. Then she swiftly got up with me still in her embrace, cradled like a baby. She whistled behind her and the horses and Black began to follow us back towards the castle. I hid my face into her shoulder. It wasn't very ladylike for a woman to carry me, a fully grown child in her arms, but the thought of her letting me go only made me tighten my arms around her neck. It must have been hard to walk with me in her arms and our wet, heavy dresses but my aunt made it seem like it was the most normal of things. I wished sometimes that I could live with her. That I was her child and that she was my mother. That I lived in her kingdom, that I had her strength. She told me the Svalbard islands were beautiful and that her people were strong because of their will. When she came to Scotland to look for a future husband and king she found that same will in uncle Richard.

When we entered the castle I could feel my uncle's arms wrap around my aunt and I. The warmth and safety I felt would forever be ingrained into my mind, this is what family felt like. My father who had been standing next to uncle reached out to me with a roughen hand, but I just curled myself closer to my aunt. I could feel her head shake at my father, and then in silence she took me to my room. The servants quickly drew a bath for me while I stayed in my aunts arms in front of the fire in the seating area of my chambers. Once the bath was ready she helped me into the bath and when the servants tried to wash me she told them to get her bath ready as she knelt by the tub and began to wash my hair. A soft lullaby leaving her lips, weaving a sense of calm into me. Once I was clean and dressed, she had a servant bring my uncle. Once he was seated in front of the fire, she gently sat me in his lap, where I once again curled into a ball. My uncle sighed into my hair. "Agatha" He exclaimed softly. "Stay with her while I clean up, talk to her, she should not loose these last moments with her father all because she blinded by her pain." He nodded at her words. My aunt laid a kiss on my forehead and left.

"We have done you wrong Mary. We have treated you at times like a boy. It was with good intentions please believe that. We thought that you would have more time with us, but war is approaching our country and we need all the alliance possible. Your father is doing this for his country and most importantly for you. You need to be kept safe and here in this castle you will not be. Your aunt and I must return to Svalbard to beg Agatha's father to help and some how win the Pope's favor, so that he will send his guards to our aid. All of this must be done to keep this country safe. Without us here and your father busy, who will look out for brave little Mary, the one that always gets into trouble." His hands kept combing threw my hair relaxing me enough so that I could listen to his words and not let my anger twist them into something else. My uncle had always been there when my father could not, those times had were usually my mother's fault." Please don't hate your father. No one knows when God will decide that our time is done on this world. Spent this last moments with him and smile at him when you leave tomorrow so that his heart will not be as heavy. Take this as a lesson about being a queen. Some decisions are hard for the heart but good for everyone." I nodded my head, tightened my arms around him one last time, and got up from the safety of his arms. I looked into the fire and I willed myself to be graceful and royal like my aunt Agatha. My back straighten and my head held high, I extended my hand out towards my uncle. Just barely catching the tear that fell from his eyes as he looked at me swiftly he wiped it away form his face. "Such a strong little queen, Mary and you are but five winters old." His smile did not reach his eyes as he grabbed my hand leading me to my father's chamber were I remained for the rest of the night tucked into my fathers arm, seating in the chair in front of the fire, not a word spoken between us. The next morning I left to France with my governess. Everyone was there to say goodbye, everyone but my mother. The servants all had tears in their eyes, however my aunt and uncle and father all stood strong and regal, dressed in their hunting clothes, looking quite frightening to any but to me. My aunt's last advice was whispered into my ear as she hugged me goodbye "Show them what the future Queen of Scotland can due." No tears left my eyes and like uncle said, a small smile graced my lip as I entered the carriage.

By the time I arrived in France, war had erupted at the borders of my country. England was attacking and an alliance with France was the only hope for my people. For the next two years I stayed in French court. News came every once in awhile. A week after my arrival news came that my mother had another miscarriage and I was still heir to the throne. My live there was happy, for the most part, my governess was hard on me and as instructed by aunt Agatha. I played with Sebastian and Francis, even if Sebastian was older than Francis and I as well as a bastard, he was the only one that was aloud to play outside. Queen Catherine was a good mother, nothing like my own. Constantly with her two children, making sure they were never hurt. She was also kind to me, often checking on me to make sure that the servants were treating me correctly, she even brushed my hair once. While she was not nearly as doting on me as aunt Agatha, she was most certainly kinder than my own mother. When I was seven an attempt against my live was made. Sebastian saved me. A spy from England came and threw me in to the cold deep-water of the nearby pond. I had been throwing stones into the lake, seating on the nearby log, a place I often went to after classes with my governess or a dispute with Francis. On that day Francis had made me quite made and I just needed some time alone. Out of nowhere strong hands covered my mouth and lifted me up, I tried to get away, I struggled and tried to make the most noise but no one was around, the man walked into the water and threw me as far as he could. I caught I quick glimpse of the darkening sky as I the cold water shocked me into silence. My dress became soaked and heavy with the water, dragging me down. I screamed only for water to get into my mouth, and then Sebastian was there grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him, dragging me threw the water until he could stand and then he kept me afloat until Francis came with the guards that finished pulling us both out. I left for the convent a week later.

The convent was beautiful. While it held no riches, it was serene and peaceful, I could pretend to be a simple girl under the tutelage of the nuns. I worked with the horses and the other farm animals that the nuns kept. Mother Esther would let me go ridding after my chores were done as long as the some of the nuns went with me and so did the farm hand. I was almost nine when news of my father's death reached me. I was crushed. Only the memories of my last night in Scotland offering some form of condolence. A week later Sterling, a dog no doubt trained by aunt Agatha arrived with a letter saying that it was the last gift my father had sent to keep me safe as well as his horse, Orion that would arrive a week after that. The exact words on the letter written by my father kept repeating themselves in my head " A dog to warn you of enemies that near and a horse to help you fight them." My governess changed my studies, no longer was I the heir and future queen, I was the queen and know I needed to be ready for everything that could come my way. She followed the instructions of Aunt Agatha and Uncle Richard, that were sent should such a thing happen. Six months later a letter arrived from Uncle Richard, my mother had died during child birth but the child had survived, it was a girl, she would be named Margaret after my grandmother. Uncle would stay in Scotland and rule in my stead until I returned, aunt Agatha would join him at a later time. I wish I could have cried but tears did not come as easily for my mother as they came for my father. It was a year later when Margaret arrived.

Margaret was only a few months old when her wet nurse had tried to kill her, so my uncle sent her to the only place that she would be safe, in France, with me. With Margaret came Sir Santiago, one of Aunt Agatha's most trusted knights and the man that would teach me how to protect both Margaret and myself from enemies. The first time I laid eyes on Margaret I fell in love with her. Her blue eyes sparkled just like father's had, her hair was a midnight black just like mine and uncle Richard"s. She was dressed in a white dress with a little white hat kept her curly hair hidden. When Sir Santiago placed her in my arms, she smiled and reached out to me with her little hand. She patted me on my cheek and for a moment it was as if my father was there, the small soft hand of a nine month old baby turned into the hand of a King roughen with age and the wielding of a sword, a hand so big and warm only the sun could compare. I closed my eyes and let the moment, the memory take hold of me, and as it faded I looked down onto Margaret and saw the same sadness in her eyes that were in my own. I lifted her little body closer to my own and nuzzled my face into her little neck, breathing her scent, and tears filled with pain for both of us began to fall from my face, the daughter that barely knew her father and the daughter that never met him.

My training with Sir Santiago began the next day. My day became filled with studies from my governess, strategies taught by Sir Santiago, tending to Margaret, learning languages from my governess, sword wielding form Sir Santiago and putting Margaret to bed. In that way my live continued for the next five years, until someone tried to poison me at the convent, and then it was time for Margaret and I to leave the convent and return to French court. Which brought us to the present, Margaret and I were in our carriage on our way to French court, Margaret was fast asleep her head cradled in lap as I combed my fingers threw her hair. To think that at her age I had been sent to France with only a governess and a handful of guards to protect me, the idea that Margaret might have to go threw what I had gone threw made my chest tighten. Margaret was my ward, at least that was how Uncle Richard worded it. Her live was in my hands, and I had decided that she would stay with me not matter what and in my last letter to Uncle Richard those had been my exact words, now I just had to wait to see what he would say, what the court would say. I tried to think of any heirs born around the same time as Margaret that might offer an alliance, but there were none, I even had my governess herself search for any possible heirs. She had come to me a day ago saying that she could not find any possible match for Margaret, that had allowed me to sleep a little better last night. Now all I needed was Uncle's response so that my heart would no longer be strained.

Margaret was unlike myself, maybe it was due to how I raised her or maybe it was just the way her personality was, but she was free, unweighted by responsibilities, very much like a child her age should be. I had shielded her from the evils of the world, I oversaw Margaret's studies with the governess. Margaret's studies had started a bit later than my own, where I had started a three winters she had started at four almost five. Her studies also weren't as rigorous as mine had been, I had tried to raise her similarly to how King Henry had raised Sebastian, free of the weight of a kingdom. I was startled out of my thoughts as the carriage came to a stop, as I looked out the window I saw the castle and the royal welcome. I gently shook Margaret's shoulder until she woke from her slumber, I looked at the governess out of the corner of my eye to see her shaking her head at Margaret's and I's unladylike behavior. A smile formed on my lips as I saw Margaret's excitement fill her face, she was truly a beautiful child with her blue eyes, fair complexion and long black hair. I gently turned her to face me as I straighten her dress and combed her hair with my fingers, gently setting a trinket on her forehead, I looked at her once more before reaching forward and pulled her towards me to give her a hug and kiss. Than I stood and let the governess straighten my own dress placing a trinket on my own head, I stood there in the carriage waiting for the door to open with Margaret's hand within my own. Sir Santiago opened the door to our carriage and let held out his hand towards me to help me down. Once my feet touched the ground, I let my eyes wonder, taking everything in, checking to make sure there was no danger for Margaret, just like Sir Santiago had taught me, I could see the smile on his lips as he saw me do what he had taught me to do, once I was sure I stepped away from the carriage and waited. Sir Santiago helped Margaret down and I could see the looks of surprise on the crowds face as they took a look at Margaret. Margaret's sweet laughter, probably due to Sir Santiago lifting her up, came to a stop when she noticed everyone was staring at her, she quickly walked closer to me and placed her hand inside mine. I gave her hand a quick squeeze and began to walk towards my ladies in waiting, Margaret had fallen into step slightly behind me. I knew everyone was shocked, not so much at Margaret arriving with me, but at how similar she looked to me, we looked exactly the same at that age, all except for the blue eyes.

I hugged my ladies in waiting and together we walked towards the royal family. I smiled at those I recognized. I gave a slight courtesy and nudged Margaret to do the same, which she did, even if she kept her head down the whole time and as soon as she was done she hid behind me once more. I looked at everyone face to judge their reaction. King Henry, Sebastian and Sebastian's mother, all soften their gaze at Margaret, while Queen Catherine and Francis had unreadable emotions pass their faces. My own gaze harden and I let myself go thew the motions while my mind was somewhere else. Francis was to guide me around the castle and to my chambers, but the moment he suggested that Margaret go outside to play with his brothers' my hand tightened around Margaret's and I snapped out of my reprieve. " I think its best if Margaret stays close to me, she has never been to the castle before." Once the tour ended and I was in my chamber's I let myself breath, until I was told that Margaret's chambers were down a level from mine, quickly my governess left to talk to the king, knowing that that would not do. My ladies in waiting fuzzed over Margaret, who was quickly forgetting about her shyness, soon my ladies had to leave to get settled into their own rooms and unpack their belongings. I grabbed Margaret's hand and decide to take her to my old chambers to see if there are any old toys left from my time there, Margaret quickly agrees with me, a bright smile on her face, all her toys are still packed away and it will be a while before the governess returns.

The castle doesn't look nearly as frightening now as they did when I was here as a child. Everything is so small now, when everything was so big before. We made our way to my old room only to hear noises, some was there, I quickly grabbed Margaret's hand and pulled her behind me. I made my steps as quiet as possible, slowly I nudged the door open only to see Francis making swords. I relaxed and made my steps louder as I pushed the door open, startling Francis who quickly looked up from his work. Margaret stayed behind me, I could tell she didn't like him, but he would be my husband and they needed to get along. I slowly walked away from her and started to look at all the swords that Francis had made, I told him about how I knew how to milk a goat, my other skills were mine and mine alone to know, another lesson that Sir Santiago had taught me. As I walked around the table Francis did too almost as if he was afraid of me getting close to him, he was so distracted by my closeness that he bumped into Margaret. Both were quite surprised and startled, Francis quickly reached down to steady Margaret, as he let go Margaret spoke up in a quiet voice, "Do you know if there are any of Mary's dolls still here?" Her voice was sweet and I could see Francis melting at her feet, a small smile graced his lips, "Sure, let me get it for you, its in the toy chest by the fire, its a little dusty but I'm sure you can still play with it." He reached into the toy chest and pulled out one of my old wooden dolls, the dress was a dirty brown when once it had been a dark red, the paint that drew her face had faded, Margaret had far nicer dolls, but her face was so happy when she held that tattered old doll, she hugged it close to her chest as if it were knew. "Thank you" She whispered with a smile as she reached for Francis and gave him a hug, Francis remained shocked in the kneeling position he had taken when he handed Margaret the doll. I gave a small smile his way as I called Margaret from my place by the door, I held out my hand which she quickly grabbed, the other held the doll tightly to her chest.

Once we reached outside I whispered to Margaret, " Maybe we should do something nice for Francis in return. Do you know what goes on swords?"Margaret let out a squeal "Pretty stones. We could get some and give them to Francis. He would like that, right Mary?" I nodded my head and let her around the garden to search for pretty stones, once we had enough we made our way to Francis' room. I held most of the stones in my hands, so Margaret was the one who knocked and stood in front of me. Francis looked quite troubled and wouldn't open the door all the way, quickly I put everything together, there was someone there with Francis. "Francis is someone there with you?" I whispered in disbelieve, I had just arrived today, couldn't he show me some respect. "Who? Is it one of your brother's Francis? Maybe I could play with them?" Margaret's cheerful voice filled the silence between Francis and I. Before I could stop her, Margaret tried to push past Francis, only for Francis to push her back. Margaret fell backward, Francis' push had to much strength and as she sat there on the floor tears beginning to fill her eyes, my own eyes filled with fury. I dropped the stones at Francis' feet and reached out to Margaret, pulling her up, I pulled her as close to my side as our dresses allowed us. "The stones are for your swords" My words were cold, and quickly I pulled Margaret with me as we left a frozen Francis standing at his door. I called one of the servants and asked him to head to the stables and get Sterling, and have him brought to the gardens. Margaret kept her face hidden in my dress as we made our way to the gardens. I thanked the guard that held Sterling's leash and hurried on my way to the lake. I sat Margaret and myself on a log and released Sterling from his leash. He sat and waited next to us as I comforted Margaret. She laid her head on my lap and cried her eyes out.

"She looks quite heart broken. Missing home?" Sebastian's asked as he came closer and sat on Margaret's other side. I kept stroking her head as I lifted my gaze to look at Sebastian. "No, not quite." I whispered back to him as Margaret's sobs quieted. My gaze drifted back towards the water, the same water that had once nearly taken my life. "For two beautiful women to be so distressed only my brother could be involved. What has that silly brother of mine done?" as he asked his hand strayed towards Margaret's sides, his gaze on mine to make sure that it would be okay. I smiled and gave him a quick nod. Soon Sebastian was tickling Margaret, and she was letting out peals of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Mary arrived in France at the tender age of 5 and was sent to the convent at the age of 7. While there her Mother and Father passed away. Her beloved uncle took reign of Scotland and sent her little sister to the convent to live with her and be raised by her.

AN: I don't own Reign or its Characters.

Mary POV

We spent the afternoon playing on the lake shore. We chased each other and Sterling chased us. As I sat on the log trying to catch my breath while Sebastian captured Margaret, I was overcome by a memory of playing very similarly with my aunt and uncle. Sadness filled me an caused me to let out a silent sigh. "Now, Mary I seem to have captured a little one. Maybe we should eat her?" Sebastian walked towards me with Margaret in his arms, giggling up a storm, her arms wrapped around his neck. Both of them had their cheeks stained red from all the running and leaves in their hair. With a laugh a I got up and moved towards them, gently I reached up and pulled the leaves from Sebastian's hair as well as what I could from Margaret's. Sebastian led us back to the log where he sat with a giggling Margaret. He shifted her so that she was sitting up and leaning on his chest, I continued my diligent work until Margaret's hair was free of all the leaves. Before I knew it the day had passed by and the sun was pass noon and Margaret was fast asleep on Sebastian's chest. "I'm sorry. We probably kept you from your duties, but thank you. Margaret needed a good laugh. You are very good with her. I'll wake her so that I can take her to her room."As I reached out to her Sebastian caught my hand. "If it's alright I would like to accompany you? I don't mind carrying Margaret to her room." I nodded my head at Sebastian's request and both of us rose and started to make our way to the castle. Sterling who had been trailing behind us suddenly stopped, gave a bark and ran off. I quickly turned and was about to give chase, when Sebastian grabbed on to my arm, effectively stopping me. "Please Mary don't ever go in there. Sterling will return, and if he doesn't I will go fetch him. The woods aren't safe. Please lets put Margaret to bed, so that you can get ready for the wedding." His voice was frantic but firm. I nodded my head even as I looked the woods forlornly.

I lead Sebastian towards my quarters expecting the governess to have the room next to mine ready for Margaret by now. I found her standing next to my door. " Your Majesty, the room for Lady Margaret will not be ready until tomorrow. Her room is right below yours." My back stiffen. The idea that Margaret would be so far away even for a night unsettled me. "I will take her to her rooms. There you will watch her until she awakens, get her ready for bed and play with her until I come to get her after the party. Margaret will sleep in my rooms until the her room is placed next to mine." The governess nodded. I turned to Sebastian ready to apologize once more for taking his time and to ask him to please carry Margaret only to find him already on his way to the staircase. He stopped there and waited for myself and the governess. Once I was at his side we began to descend the stairs together, Margaret cradled comfortably in his arms. When we reached the appropriate door the governess lead us in, I quickly took a survey of the room and made sure that all of Margaret's chests, filled with toys and clothing were there and that a nice fire was keeping her room warm. I nodded my head and let Sebastian to the bed where I turned the cover so that he could lay her down. He laid her down with the most gentle touch I had ever seen, his hand drifted to her curls which had fallen slightly into her face, he gently tucked it behind her ear and took a step back. I smiled as I leaned down and gave her a kiss and gently covered her once more, I patted the covers to make sure that she would be warm. I too took a step back and watched her sleep for a second, Margaret looked like an angel, I turned towards Sebastian to see that he too was captured by her innocence. With a smile a grabbed his hand and lead him away from her chambers, nodding to the governess who had seated herself next to the fire and had begun her sowing.

"Thank you for helping me with Margaret." I smiled at Sebastian my hand still holding his, the warmth seeping into my own, his hands roughened from all his time outside. Without meaning to I lifted his hand, I turned it palm up and just looked at his hand, callouses from his sword and reigns of his horse, a memory of holding and looking at another man's hand the same way, but much older, a hand that guided my own as I learned to write, pulled me deeper into my own mind. Sebastian's hand brushing my cheeks pulled me back, I realized a tear had fallen. "Why are you crying?" His voice was filled with worry and confusion. "If your worried about Margaret don't be. My room is down the hall, I'll keep an eye on her."I let out a shaky breath and tried to smile as I nodded at his proposal. "Mary, I need my hand back now. Specially if we want to be on time for the wedding." I released his hand as though it had burned me, I nodded once more and walked around Sebastian making my way to the stairs.

The wedding was beautiful. I let myself enjoy the music and the freedom, I could be a girl like any other and not a queen, dancing. Everyone had drunk quite a ways and I had yet to let the wine touch my lips. While I had no idea who had warned me and for all I knew they could be lying I chose to be careful, besides I had to get Margaret from her chamber and it would not be wise to let her see me intoxicated. As the last song ended and everyone began to leave I headed towards the exit, my ladies not far behind me, I caught both Sebastian and Francis looking at me but paid it no mind. While my ladies headed to my chamber to wait for me, I made my way to Margaret's. At the entrance to the corridor stood both Francis and Sebastian, Francis looked at me with surprise, no doubt wondering what I was doing in the corridor that housed Sebastian's chamber. I walked pass both only tilting my head in acknowledgment, I stopped at the correct door and gave a slight knock, the lock was turned and and there stood Sir Santiago, keeping watch, he let me in and closed the door behind me, I got a quick glance at both Sebastian's and Francis confused looks. Laughter bubbled inside me and a quick chuckle escaped, Sir Santiago joining my own. I walked further into the room, Margaret would normally have already ran into my arms by now. I scanned the room and found her sitting on the governess lap fast asleep. "Has she been sleeping the whole time?" I whispered so as not to wake my sleeping charge. "No your highness. She played and asked me to read to her, she just fell a sleep. She was very tired." I nodded at her as my hand combed through her hair. Another knock was heard and Sir Santiago looked at me, asking with his eyes if I was expecting anyone. I shook my head, and Sir Santiago reached for his dagger, slowly opening the door. "I was wondering if I could see Queen Mary or Lady Margaret?" Sebastian's voiced drifted towards me, I walked to Sir Santiago and tapped his armor, he put his dagger away and stepped back letting Sebastian step though. I greeted him as he made his way towards Margaret. The governess looked at me and with my nod she gave Margaret to Sebastian. He carried her in his arms as if though she was a new born, pacing from one side to the other, I walked towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder halting him. " She will stay in this room tonight. The corridors are much to cold for her. Will you help me get her into bed?" Sebastian gave a nod, as I walked ahead of him to the bed and once more pulled down the covers. Once she was placed, I covered her with blankets once more and watched her before placing a quick kiss on her brow, Sebastian doing the same. I nodded to the governess and to Sir Santiago who would stay here to ensure the safety of Margaret until her room was ready. Slowly both Sebastian and I walked out the door, both looking at the sleeping angel. "Thank you again for helping with Margaret. Goodnight Sebastian." I quickly walked away not letting him say a word.

I opened my eyes as a felt someone join me in bed. My thoughts went to Margaret who often enough sneaked onto my bed back at the convent, but the person seemed to be heavier and as the person climbed on top of me I realized it wasn't Margaret. My eyes snapped open and I let out a scream as I realized it was a man. His hand snapped over my mouth and I recognized him as Collin, Lola's interest. He began to mutter to himself and I wondered where my guards where and why they hadn't come to my rescue, thinking of Sir Santiago's teachings I reached under my pillow as Collin continued to mutter to himself and grabbed the dagger hidden there. Quickly I lashed at the arm that was covering my mouth and as soon as he released me with a gasp of pain as I nicked him, I screamed again. This time my doors were thrown open and Sebastian and the guards marched in and pulled him off of me. Sebastian's sword leveled with Collin's neck as Collin was lead away from my chamber. Margaret's head peaked out from behind the door and at receiving Sebastian's nob, ran towards me and leaped on to the bed. My arms wrapped around her, my dagger hidden from her sight once more under my pillow. I smelled her sweet smelling hair as my breathing evened out.

Sebastian approached the bed, unsure of himself. I placed Margaret on the bed and Sebastian turned away as I got up and put a robe on over my sleep wear. I moved forward and placed my hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Thank you" I whispered quietly as he turned around. The shock of what had happened still running through me. His hand raised and brushed away a tear, I fell forward on to him, his arms coming around me to comfort and support me. Gently he lead me to one of the chairs by the fire, stoked the fire back to life and sat across from me. Soon Margaret came over with a blanket I had knit for her and sat on my lap, her thumb in her mouth and the blanket covering us. We sat there, I couldn't go back to sleep. Sebastian sat there with me both of us unable to sleep the door to my chambers open and the guards posted on the inside and outside of the entrance. As the first rays of sun came through the window Francis came walking. He walked until he reached my chair and gave his brother a confused look before kneeling next me and grabbing my hand. I really did not care to see him at this moment in time. I was tired and emotionally exhausted but he was my fiance. Before he could speak I moved my hand from his grasp and moved aside the blanket to show a sleeping Margaret. He nodded and move to speak again, but much quieter than he first intended. "I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright? What exactly happened?" I very much disbelieved that he came as soon as he heard, and no doubt he wanted to ask why Sebastian was in my rooms.

My hand brushed Margaret's curls, the motion soothing me. "Collin sneaked into my chamber last night, no doubt thinking I was a heavy sleeper. I screamed the moment that I felt him get on my bed. The soldiers did not come. I screamed again and Sebastian burst threw the door. Margaret's chambers are next to his and he found her wandering the halls trying to find me. If he hadn't arrived the outcome would have been different. He stayed with me and Margaret the rest of the night since it seems I will not be able to sleep. We have stayed the night seated here with the guards inside the chamber door and outside of it as well, the door opened." My voice was smooth and quiet, my eyes stared at the distance, no emotion could show at a moment like this. I am a queen, I needed to act like a queen and with those thoughts in mind I turned my gaze back to Francis. Soon my ladies in waiting arrived, followed by Sir Santiago and the Governess Leah. They all bowed and Sir Santiago knelled before me. I turned to Francis. "Thank you for coming and inquiring about my health. As you can see I am fine. I will see you in court." With that dismissal Francis nodded and left. I turned my eyes to Sebastian who was already standing. My expression softened and I let my gratitude shine through. "If it weren't for you the outcome would have been different. Thank you. You have saved the crown of Scotland and we shall forever be in your debt." Sebastian nodded and left as well. "Leah" She came forth and I placed Margaret in her arms. She took Margaret and placed her on the bed. "Sir Santiago" Once he reached me he extended his hand and helped me to stand, no doubt knowing that I was shaking and too weak to stand on my feet by my own strength. I clung to his hand as I stood and once my balance was achieved I looked towards him. The fear shining in my eyes. "I was drugged and locked within my chambers. I will not let myself be so careless ever again. I will keep you safe. Please forgive me your highness." I nodded at Sir Santiago. I could tell that he was genuine in his apology. Sir Santiago had become another uncle to me, with all the training and time we spent together. Once he noticed my shaking had stopped he bowed again and walked towards the door, sending the guards out, he closed the door behind him. My ladies in waiting came forth and got me ready for the day. I went to Margaret and woke her, sending her with Leah to get ready.

Once everyone but my ladies in waiting had left, I turned to them, but mainly to Lola. Her tears fell down her face and while I wanted to sooth her as I approach I saw her gaze turn to anger. I steeled myself to whatever out burst she may have. I listened and remained quiet as she hurled accusation at me. The other ladies, my friends, remained quiet, gazing at the floor. I wanted one of them to speak up, to tell Lola that it was enough and that it wasn't my fault, to defend me, but none did. Their loyalty was to each other, their friendship was to each other, I was just the doorway that allowed them to enter the French court. I am a queen began repeating itself in my mind. After Lola's tirade everything was quiet, a look of self satisfaction appeared on her face. I wanted to...Anger boiled in my veins, but I need friends in the castle, so I swallowed it down. "Do you know what would have happened to you beloved Collin if he had succeeded? What would have happened to your family? To you queen? To your country?" My eyes were steel as I gazed at Lola and all the ladies. "You blame me for what has occurred when I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, when I was attacked by YOUR COLLIN. Blame him for whatever punishment befalls him. He is the one that made the error, not me. He is the one that did not love you enough to be faithful to you. He is the one that did not love his country enough that he betrayed it." The look of satisfaction was wiped from her face. "I will try to safe him from death but that is all I can do for him." I turned from them and walked to the door. My expression hard, I closed my eyes for a second to think of an approach that I could use towards the king. Both the queen and the king had been nice to me when I was a child, but now both kept their distance. Innocence and ignorance might be the best play for now.

There was nothing I could do for Collin. He was dead, the reasoning behind his betrayal would never be known and king Henry had written to Scotland's Court telling them of what had happened. Collin and his family would be known as traitors to the crown and treated as such, thankfully I had convinced him not to mention Collin's interactions with Lola. Her family and her would be safe from being labeled as accomplice. As I tried to explain this to an inconsolable Lola I was once again met by her hateful words, what was worse was seeing the rest of my ladies crowd around her and not one defend me. I let her finish with her words and as I was ready to plead with them, to reduce myself to imploring them, I heard Margaret's giggles down the hall, and I straightened my back, my tears dried up and my head was held high once more. A constant "I am Queen Mary of Scotland" ran through my head, briskly I turned and exited the room.

Making her way up the stairs was Margaret with Sebastian and Sterling following behind. Her happy chatter and giggles made a smile appear on my face as I bend down and waited for her to see me. The moment she had made it to the top she ran towards me and I hugged her little body to me. Knowing that Sebastian was the only one around I lifted her into my arms and held her close as she dug her face into my neck. I breathed in her scent before placing her once more onto the floor. I turned towards Sebastian and took from him Sterling's leash. I bend down and hugged my faithful companion. I truly missed my friend in the days that he had been lost, the loneliness getting to me. I must have said so out loud because Sebastian answered me, just as I was to thank him, he added a "your highness" to his sentence. My face dropped but before Sebastian could notice I straightened once more and acted according to my station. It seemed that I would always have to be Queen Mary while in France. Here it seemed that my true self was not welcomed by anyone. Not even my so called friends who would blame me for their own short coming, not Sebastian who apparently did care about my station, and even less from my charming fiancee. I nodded at Sebastian and grabbed Margaret's hand leading her to my room where she would stay. My chamber I feared would be come my fortress, the only place I could be myself without being preyed upon by everyone else. Sleep would help, I hoped.

As I walked outside the castle the next morning I bumped into Francis, definitely not the person I wanted to see at this moment in time. Vengeance was his reasoning for what happened. He accused me of plotting to get back at him. "You did this out of vengeance didn't you Mary? This is all a plan you created to make me want you. Your such a child to play does games. Putting your throne at risk, our marriage at risk."

"If that is what you think. You shouldn't care either way. By now we should be married but we aren't. We may never marry and lets call it what it is, you don't want to marry me. I am a queen Francis and I do not play the stupid games that a prince plays. I have a country to think about. The lives of my people weigh on my shoulders, not on the shoulders of my father. When you are king I want you to ask me that question again, maybe then you will understand." My stare penetrated his until he turned away and left. Queen Mary it is.


End file.
